1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) lamp and a street lamp using the same, and, more particularly, but not exclusively to an outdoor LED lighting device structure with easy installation features.
2. Related Art
As a solid state light source, LEDs (light-emitting diodes) are a product with long life span, firm structure, low power consumption and flexible dimension such that they are becoming to take the place of conventional high pressure halide lamps in a wide range of lighting applications. However, LEDs would generate comparatively high heat energy, with a result of their high light fades and shortened life span. This leads to limited applications of LEDs to some extent.
Legacy street lighting systems are based on high pressure discharge lamps, most commonly high pressure sodium (HPS) lamps. These have been generally recognized to give the highest amount of lighting per watt of electricity used. New street lighting technologies, such as Light Emitting Diode (LED) and Induction lighting, emit a white light that provides high levels of scotopic lumens allowing street lights with lower wattages and lower photopic lumens to replace existing street lights.
When the outdoor lamp is exposed to outside for a long period of time, the fixing screws may be gradually eroded. Thus, rain or snow may creep through clearances between the screws and the housing of the outdoor lamp, and enter into the housing to thereby cause electrical short circuit and potential safety problems. Also, when the LED lamp is lightened over a long period of time, the heat generated by the LED would accumulate in the LED lamp and could not be effectively removed therefrom, bringing the LED to burn out due to overheat.
Presently, great efforts have been made to provide various solutions in an attempt to tackle the heat dissipation of the LED lighting fixtures. However, these solutions are either less effective to dissipate the heat, or are expensive and structurally complicated though being effective on heat dissipation. Therefore, replacement of conventional street lamps with LED lamps requires both improving their thermal dissipation with low costs and providing an improved waterproof structure that can be used outdoors for longer periods of time with improved durability and high safety.